Ashley Ioan nee Moss
Ashley Ioan nee Moss is a former engineer turned talented linguist thanks for the inspiration of Shawn Munroe CP. Growing up on Gault, a very anti-technology and simplistic colony, Ashley always strove to have the best of everything once she left. Fighting issues with self-esteem, eating disorders and dabbling in exotic dancing to make latinum, she has prevailed and learned to believe in herself. She teaches the Hebitian language in the community of Asgard. Background Information Experiencing parental pressure to go into engineering, so that she may remain on Gault and contribute to the society, she has been unable to maintain as close of a relationship as she would like; however, Ashley frequently returned to Gault to be with the family and get back to her roots. It is unknown what part her mirror universe counterpart plays as she has never been previously referenced. Personal Life Gregory Johnson (2378-2380): Ashley met her first boyfriend when she was working in a strip club prompting her and Gregory to start off on her first relationship. Losing her virginity to him at the age of 18, they were together for nearly 2 years before his continuous negative comments about her weight prompted them to break up. This relationship left her with lingering emotional issues and a bulimic eating disorder. James Munroe CP (2381-2381): Ashley met her second boyfriend when he thought she was dating his father, Ashley was immediately attracted to the idea of James. He had money, was good looking and was intelligent. However, when he made the decision to move to Cardassia, it was a hard blow on their relationship. She couldn't understand his fascination, as well as her connection to Shawn (James' father) made it difficult to be sympathetic. Having met in January 2381, their relationship only lasted 4 months, ending in April 2381, when James cheated on Ashley with Cydja Munroe. James broke off the relationship, eventually getting engaged to the other woman. They were unable to maintain a friendship and are no longer in contact. Ashley, however, is still very close to Shawn, considering him more like a father. Bryce Wren CP (2385-2386): Ashley met her lover initially as his voice coach and they started a relationship, serving together for a year on the USS Valiant only to realize they were better friends and leave on mutual terms. Current Spouse(s) Yintar Ioan Ashley met her third boyfriend, Yintar Ioan, in August 2382 and Ashley was amazed at his knowledge of Hebitian culture and the language. Enamored with the idea of a historian and enjoying the fantasy, the two were engaged in a purely sexual relationship due to Yintar's marriage to another woman. Eventually, on Ashley's side, genuine feelings developed, but she was unable to sway Yintar from leaving his wife. Finally, she discovered his true identity (as a Hebitian King) and blew the whistle on Amity to Shawn. When the news broke, it caused a stir and officially ended her 9 month 'relationship' with Yintar in April of 2383. Four years later in 2387, Ashley came to live in the Asgard compound on Bajor and has since had a child with Yintar before getting married. They have one child together. Co-Wives She is the first of four wives including Ikyra Ioan, Ioan Meru and Halal Ioan. Children Ashley has one child with Yintar Ioan named Aten Ioan. More information may be found at the link. Ashley has also adopted two of Yintar Ioan's children with Amity Liu including Talar Ioan and Octavian Ioan. More information may be found at the link. Ashley is the step-mother to a large number of children which can all be found at the Ioan Children link. Starfleet Academy Serving in the Academy from 2380-2381, Ashley originally went in with a focus on engineering and a minor in linguistics. Wishing to please her parents she kept up the focus until she met Shawn Munroe CP. Keeping up with her studies only a year before she resigned in her second year to pursue a civilian based career in linguistics. Education and Career Getting accepted into the University of Bajor in 2382, Shawn was able to take her on as a Masters student, enabling her to get her undergrad and masters at the same time. Ashley graduated with her masters in Linguistics in 2385. Ashley can speak the following languages: Vulcan, Andorian, Tellerite, Bajoran, Cardassian, and Betazoid. In the future, she also knows Hebetian, Klingon, and Dominionese. 2 Ashley Ioan nee Moss Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Terran Category:Civilian Category:Social Science Category:Starfleet Academy Category:CP Double Profile Category:First Generation Category:October Category:2361 Category:All Characters